bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Ichibei Gennai
Ichibei Gennai is an Arrancar of Las Noches. Appearance Ichibei has pale skin, vivid green eyes, masculine facial features, two scarlet dots on his forehead painted there with red paint, and shoulder –length silver hair which is divided down the middle of his head (distinguished by an atypical zigzag hair parting) with two separate partings on either side of his face. He stands at 5”9 and weighs 130 pounds. His body is slim and agile yet still has a defined muscular shape. He wears a special outfit consisting of a light lavender, loose-fitting, long-sleeved, zip-up shirt, black pants cut off around mid-calf, bandages wrapped around his ankles, sandals, and a purple, rope-like belt tied in an inverted bow around his waist. He also wears two red, tube-like hair ornaments; one on either side of his head, securing two locks of his silvery-white hair. He will often undo his robe and let it fall to his side held by the bow so that his chest is exposed. Personality Ichibei is a quiet and composed man not because he is shy but because he prefers to listen rather than speak. He believes that the best way to say something is to not say anything at all. When he does speak he has a very smooth rhythmic voice that is soft and inviting. He isn’t the type to let his anger show in his volume, instead when he is angry about something he will be calm and upfront about it telling them how he feels or if annoyed ask them to back off, but he will never raise his voice. Ichibei is a very loyal man, but his loyalty only extends to those who have earned his trust. If someone betrays him it is very rare that he ever trusts that person again. He has a very cynical outlook on people, believing that people cannot change their true nature, if he’s betrayed once by someone then he will assume they will betray him again, it’s a one shot deal with him. Ichibei has a close network of friends; he doesn’t have a lot because he is very picky about them and will only open up to people he has absolute faith in. When it comes to fighting, Ichibei considers his combat style an art and is very proud of it. He obviously isn’t a loud obnoxious fighter, instead being swift, silent and agile. He isn’t a merciful man and will strike down those who oppose him. He doesn’t particularly carry emotions for people he doesn’t know, which allows him to be an excellent assassin as his emotions won’t get in the way of his duty. For clarification, he isn’t the type to freeze up if given a mission to kill an innocent he has a quiet mind in combat and will merely objectify and dehumanize whatever life he must take. Despite his unforgiving and cold combative persona, he is a very gentle man when there is no reason for fighting. His words and touch are always soft like silk, unless of course someone is annoying him then he will be upfront and stern but without raising his voice. He doesn’t particularly care for meaningless violence, any sort of act of violence must at least have some reasoning behind it otherwise he will see it as foolish. Overall Ichibei is a very confident and independent man that isn’t easily angered or made uncomfortable the only real emotional thing that seems to chip at his composure is romance. He is very unbalanced when it comes to the subject of truly loving another being or being closer than a friend, he will say that he isn’t the type to commit to a single person or settle down, but sometimes his actions will contradict that and if someone points it out he will become slightly uncomfortable if not a bit on edge. He also isn’t very comfortable talking about sexuality, sex or romance in general and will directly ask someone to back off if he feels he is being ambushed about any of it. If Ichibei has feelings for someone and does do something overly nice that one wouldn’t expect from him as a courting ritual and then they point it out and try and bring a bunch of attention to it, he will most likely never do it again for a while. Ichibei is also a spiteful man, when someone does something directly to him or someone he cares for he will never let it go. He will quiet about it but will most likely never forgive that person. He is very patient and will plot and plan in advance for however long it takes before he takes down his enemies. He will even befriend them if it means getting close or finding an opportunity to strike them down. Ichibei has an extreme hatred for Shinigami often referring to them as ‘dirt’. Once one is in Ichibei’s bad graces they will rarely ever come out of them, he doesn’t believe that people can change. His dislike for someone can easily evolve to hatred and spite and it really isn’t something you’d want to deal with if you’ve got to work with him or have to be around him a lot. Ichibei’s relationship with Mink is very sacred; at least it is to him, he treasures his family as they are the most important people in his life. He won’t make a big deal about how important they are unless of course someone challenges his loyalty to them or threatens them in any way. When he was still an Adjuchas he was a bit more immature and was always competing with Mink, but he never could seem to completely outclass him. As he grew and became stronger and mature, his relationship with Mink grew as well and he came to respect him and treasure him as a kindred. Mink is the only person that Ichibei’s cynicism doesn’t reach, even if Mink is dishonest with him he normal assumes that his brother has a good reason for it but it doesn’t mean that he likes it. Ichibei gets rather frustrated whenever Mink isn’t completely honest with him and may make a big deal about it. History Life as a Human Neal had always been a dancer at heart even as a little boy he’d spend hours of his day dancing around his father’s mansion. He wanted to be a ballet dancer to inspire the audience with his graceful moves. But he knew that he would never be able to get it passed his father who had many expectations for him. His dad wanted him to be a businessman, to continue the family business, but it was something Neal never wanted. Growing up in a house full of so many expectations wasn’t easy, Neal found that the only way to get the message across to his father was to rebel. Whatever he could do to get his father to get the memo, he started smoking staying out all night at parties stealing money. But it was all for nothing, his father only continued to pressure him. Around the age of 17 Neal finally stopped trying to get the message to his father, instead he figured he would be old enough to make his own decisions on his 18th birthday. The day finally came around a few months after his 18th birthday, when Neal finally told his father he didn’t plan to carry on in the family business. His father was not at all pleased and told him that his mother never would have wanted this for him. Neal had had enough; he was tired of the guilt trips, tired of the pressure he wanted to be free. He packed his bags and left. But his father didn’t end his attempts there; his first course of action was to lock Neal out of his inheritance, effectively keeping him from starting his own life. As much as it pained Neal, he couldn’t let his father control him in this way; he found a part time job while staying with a friend until he had enough money saved to get his own place. It wasn’t until a few years after that Neal finally felt it was time to work towards his dreams. He got signed up with a ballet instructor named Rin, who’d teach him everything he needed to know. Life was really good for a long time coming, even as Neal began dancing professionally. But things took a turn for the worse when he began having feelings for his ballet instructor. He didn’t understand exactly why he was feeling the way he was, but there was a deep connection he couldn’t deny between them. He didn’t even know how the other man felt about him and because of this it worried him. Neal didn’t want to push away the only person he cared for. He was afraid that if he told Rin the truth that he would think he was disgusting and a freak, but at the same time he couldn’t hide the feelings forever. Finally after contemplating it for weeks, Neal decided he would tell Rin how he felt about him. Upon arriving at his class he shook away the nerves and stepped into the room. Rin was already beginning to set up for the session. Neal nearly lost the courage to do it when Rin turned around and flashed that signature smile he loved so much. He was afraid that he would never see that smile again but he knew he couldn’t hide it any longer; he needed to be honest with him. Quietly he made his way over to the other man, until his body was standing right next to Rin. He looked up in the other man’s eyes, excitement on his face because he was finally going to tell him the truth. After moments of just looking at him and watching as Rin stared back in confusion, Neal let loose. He poured his heart into every word he spoke making sure that not one sentence passed without mentioned how much Rin meant to him. But as he went on with the speech, he noticed a shift in Rin’s features, the confused smile falling down into a frown. Neal’s worst fears were coming true. Rin didn’t share the same feelings, the truth was right there on his face. A week passed and Neal hadn’t spoken with Rin since the confession. Everything was so different now, he wasn’t sure that he’d ever be able to face Rin again. He figured the other man hated him and thought he was some sort of freak. For the first time ever, the idea of dance didn’t cheer him up only brought him pain. Anything connected to the idea of it only reminded him of Rin and that expression he’d made when Neal had confessed everything. The only thing Neal could think to do was apologize and try and make Rin understand that he still wanted to be friends. It really was the only way he could fix things; otherwise he feared he would never see Rin again. Building up more courage he made his way out to Rin’s place, knocking gently on the door of the other man's apartment. When Rin opened the door, he felt a pang of guilt, seeing the other man’s confusion and disgust. He had caused this. Rin was nice enough to let Neal in to explain stuff but the conversation didn’t stay pretty long. The more he tried to apologize and explain what he was feeling the more frustration built up in Rin. The truth was, Rin did have feelings for Neal, but he didn’t want to admit them, he was a married man. As Neal tried to comfort him moving in for a hug, Rin pushed the man back in a burst of frustration and confusion; little did he know that the simple action would be the death of his friend. Neal fell back slamming the back of his head into a decorative rock that was on the ground and snapping his neck instantly. Neal was dead, killed in an act of raw passion. Life as an Adjuchas Many a while passed for Neal’s helpless soul and the path it followed was dark and one directional. He eventually found himself as an Adjuchas, never finding peace within the Soul Society. He took on the name Ichibei and submerged himself in the lifestyle he’d been thrown into. His life was in no way easy he wondering the sands of Hueco Mundo in isolation and did whatever was necessary to survive, even if it meant consuming the weaker creatures like him. He was never in one place for too long afraid that he would draw unwanted attention from creatures much stronger then he was. He kept himself on the move and never allowed himself to grow attached to his surroundings. Ichibei felt that it was easier to remain detached from his new reality never making friends and living a life of solitude, it was the only way he could escape the pain he felt. Ichibei wasn’t like most Adjuchas; he still had memories and emotions from his past that haunted him each day, feelings of betrayal of shame and even passion, but he could never understand what they truly meant or where exactly they came from. His need to separate himself from everything became so powerful that he even tried to starve himself. But he could not deny the instinct to become more powerful and he eventually gave in to his hunger. As Ichibei became stronger and strong, continuing to let the hunger for power direct him, word of his name spread throughout Hueco Mundo. Some of the creatures that scampered though the sands even began to fear his name afraid that they too would eventually be one of Ichibei’s meals. One woman in particular wasn’t afraid, in fact she was bewildered. The woman went by the name Fae, she was mysterious and frightening one could see in her eyes the twisted hunger for blood. Fae had her own agenda but one could only guess what wicked plots cooked in her chaotic mind. When she first heard of the wondering threat that was Ichibei, she felt pure exhilaration course through her body. It wasn’t just Ichibei that she wanted all to herself; another great power was blooming in the Menos Forest. The two spiritual forces she felt were so similar and enticed her to no end, she just had to have them, thus she set out to find and claim them as her own. Ichibei had first met the woman while taking shelter in an abandoned cave just after his transformation into Arrancar. He’d been recovering from the pain of the transformation when the woman Fae came at him like a snake, completely unexpected and ready to strike her prey. Ichibei hadn’t been prepared to fight the woman in any way and even if he had he wouldn’t have been able to endure her devastating power. The woman unleashed her full strength on Ichibei, easily overpowering him. The last thing he remembered was seeing that wicked smile on her face, before everything had went black. Even after waking up, everything was black, but he could hear and echo and a cold chill that went to the bone, he was in a wet-dark cave, but not like the one she’d found him in. Ichibei had no idea what to expect, what he would find or what would happen to him. Something inside him told him that this was the end for him, that he would be punished for his killing spree throughout Hueco Mundo. But when the light finally shined through the dark cave and Ichibei caught sight of the woman Fae, to his surprise she was completely different than before. Her whole demeanor and attitude completely changed; she spoke of wanted to help Ichibei, help him understand his transformation and the power that was growing inside him as well as guide him down the path he’d chosen. While the woman explained, next to Ichibei, he noticed another creature like him his name was Mink. Ichibei didn’t know who the man was, but Fae wanted him too. For some reason the woman wanted them to meet, she explained to Ichibei that Mink would be his brother and that he too had the potential to be great under her guidance. Fae wanted them to be a family but Ichibei no longer understood what that meant. He had lived a life of solitude for so long; the concept of family was so foreign. Ichibei knew though that even if he didn’t want to be there, that he would never truly escape, Fae’s passion was too great, she would never let him leave. In the end, he had no choice but to trust her and accept her guidance. He figured that she would be able to help him understand the changes he was going through, help him to become stronger and maybe even unlock the secrets of his past. He agreed to her terms, accepting Mink as a “brother” even though he knew nothing about him, and Fae as his mentor. But it would be a great time before he actually considered them his real family. Training with Mink WIP Powers and Abilities Fighting Style Ichibei is a close range fighter with long range sniping potential; he uses his bone bow to fight at close range using the blade-like edges to slice his opponents. He is heavily active on the battlefield, moving around with quick and precise agility and never allowing his opponents to recognize a specific attack pattern. He isn’t super direct, instead being unorthodox and scattered yet still graceful. When Ichibei feels like a fight would be better at range he will resort to using his archery skills to launch arrows made from his own bones at great distances with great accuracy. His arrows are tipped with a powerful poison that stuns his opponents if they are pierced. Ichibei can also send out reinforced bone arrow’s that have an area of effect that grows outward in a small radius, forming thorn-like bone roots that bind a target in one place if they manage to get entangled in the small radius, once he has used this he will launch a powerful arrow to finish off his opponent. Zanpakutō Resurrección: Release command: Bone Arrows Ichibei uses this ability to generate arrows made of bone; he can remove them from his spine, pulling out the bone as it’s generated from his neck like an archer would pull an arrow from their quiver. The arrows can then be launched from his bow at great distances. He can generate three arrows per turn and each arrows durability and piercing power correlates with Ichibei’s Sei while his accuracy with the arrows is determined by his Buk. The arrows are coated in a mucus poison the mucus coats the bone as its being pulled from his spine. If an arrow hits a target they will be stunned for a single turn, this effect can only apply once every 3 turns and an enemy’s immunity to the stun is based on their Rei in comparison with his Sei if they have a point higher they will be unaffected. ?? ?? - Statistics Stat Order: Buk, Hoho, Sei, Hak, Han, Rei. Trivia *His FC is Kimimaro from Naruto and he is heavily based off him in terms of abilities. Quotes Optional. Category:Arrancar Category:Las Noches